


Student Life

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of student life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Life

James Lester had revelled in the chance to go to university and get away from home. He didn't entirely fit in with the other students but he was smarter than most of them so he never lacked for people to work with in class. His cooking skills meant he rarely lacked for romantic company either – male or female. His less than high class background didn't matter in the caving club either where the only things they cared about were how crazy you were, how reliable you were, and how much alcohol you could put away and stay conscious. Meanwhile he was learning how to talk and act to get people to do what he wanted. Yes, university had worked out rather well for James Lester.

Nick found his home at university. Finally, there were people around who didn't think he was odd for his love of books and dusty old fossils. Sure he joined a few groups outside of his department- notably the football and diving clubs- but mainly he found himself at him in the library and he realised this was where he wanted to spend his life.

Stephen found university no different to school in many ways. He'd always found it easy to make casual friends. He was equally at home in the rugby club or the library or the students' union. It wasn't until his tutor offered him a chance to go on an expedition with her husband and a dozen post grads that he really found his niche and someone who understood him. Sharing a tent with Nick Cutter taught him several things – that he could excel at something other than shooting and fencing; what it felt like to have a real friend; that he was quite probably gay; and that he'd made a huge mistake letting Helen Cutter seduce him.

Connor loved university. For once he could be free to be a geek without getting his head flushed down a toilet. Okay, sure, some of his professors still thought his theories were a bit odd, but as long as he could research them and present evidence to support them he still got good marks. And if he spent his spare time on Star Wars marathons and all night gaming sessions, no one cared. University was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "La Vie Boheme" (Rent Soundtrack)


End file.
